victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Eliana
Eliana is the real life friendship/pairing of Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande (Eli/zabeth and Ari/'ana'), although a few people also call it Liziana (E'liz'abeth and Ar'iana') or Ariz (Ar/iana and L/'iz'). They are best friends in real life who met on the set of 13 the musical. (when they were 15) and hang out onscreen'' ''and'' ''offscreen. It has nothing to do with Cade, although some fans might think so. Eliana Moments *When they were 15 years old, they starred in the hit Broadway musical 13. During this time, they shared a dressing room. They acted silly/stupid together and were referred to by the director as "the kids." *They sang a song together for Victorious called Give It Up. *They were seen getting frozen yogurt together. *Both girls love the play "Next To Normal" and made a video of themselves singing along to a tape of it while lying on Ariana's bed. During the video, Ariana squeals and hugs Liz and tackles her sideways. In part of the video, they mouth along with the music and fall dramatically over one another. *On many Ustreams, Ariana does her impression of Liz's performance during the number "Getting Ready" in 13 ''(the musical in which they both starred). *In one of Ariana's YouTube videos, Liz and Ariana are at the zoo together and both take videos of Eric Lange talking to the camel (Leon was also at the zoo with them). *When they were singing together on Freak the Freak Out, Liz commented that it felt just like old times. *Ariana has said in an interview with ''Clevver TV that 13 wasn't their first job together. "Victorious" is their 7th consecutive job together. *The two sang "I Found a Way" (the theme song for Drake & Josh) in one of TheSlap videos. *In an interview with Tiger Beat magazine, Liz said that she lived with Ariana and that sometimes she had to wake her up because she likes to sleep in and Liz is an early riser. She also said they were like sisters. *In a Ustream they did together, they said Katy Perry and Rihanna were sitting together at the VMAs caused them to have a moment because the they looked like Cat and Jade (Rihanna with red hair and Katy Perry with black and highlighted . Also, they both tweeted a fan-made video where it had Cat/Jade (Ariana also favorited it on her YouTube). *On yfrog, Liz posted a picture of Ariana sleeping and said "This is what I woke up next to." (They slept next to each other on separate little mattresses on the floor.) *Liz performed for Ariana and helped her cut her cake at Ariana's 18th birthday party. *Ariana tweeted "Happy birthday to one of my best friends on the planet. I love and adore you, @LizGillies. We're legal. Weird. Let's go...vote? <3". *In an interview with Popstar, Liz said that she'd never gone shopping with anyone in the cast but that she'd like to with Ariana sometime in the future. *Ariana tweeted "@DaniellaMonet @LizGillies Miss you girls! Let's go hiking. Now. :)", and Liz replied to this tweet with "@ArianaGrande @daniellamonet YES". *When interviewed on GOOM Radio, Liz said that she and Ariana are such good friends because they are so different. *Liz was excited to see Ariana at the Emmy's; she was the first person Liz hugged upon arrival. *A mutual friend and Ariana's choreographer Isaac Calpito tweeted "In the car with @ArianaGrande and @LizGillies as they sing every word to a Nicki Minaj song. #priceless". *In one of Dan's videos they are both lying/sitting on the floor and Liz pulls Ariana's skirt farther down so that no one will be able to see her undergarments, and they joke around a bit before Liz "storms off" (for reasons unknown, but it could have just been her pretending to be upset). :*This video was controversial due to a comment made by Ariana at the start of the video and was reuploaded by Dan with the one line removed. (Eric Lange comments on the fact that the comment was filmed with "...and the camera was rolling.") *Ariana tweeted "@LizGillies best friends who trend together, stay together... hehehe! Love you. :]" *Ariana made Liz's YouTube account. *In this video it is known that Liz dressed up as Cat and Ariana dressed up as Jade for Halloween and they mentioned on Twitter that they went trick-or-treating together. *When Dan asked the fish they have never eaten, both Liz and Ariana said that they have never eaten a catfish before. *Ariana called Liz 'Lizzykins' in a tweet. Lizzykins. *On Twitter, a fan asked Liz if she was excited for Ariana's first album and she replied "SO EXCITED." *Liz tweeted "UP EARLY LISTENING TO THE RADIO!!! @ArianaGrande I'm DYING!!!" meaning the debut of Ari's single and Ariana responded "@LizGillies I love you! <3" **Liz also mentioned buying Ariana's first single on iTunes on Twitter. *Ariana and Liz recorded a cover of a Christmas song titled "Chestnuts." You may listen to it here. Before the video of the song was uploaded, Ariana tweeted: @LizGillies #loveyou :']. *2 years ago, Liz Gillies tweeted "on a date with @arianagrande. so glad its a beautiful night! reerrh". *Along with Matt Bennett, Liz and Ari formed a YouTube Channel called WeAreStoopKid. *After Ariana's performance at Roxy's, Liz tweeted "@ArianaGrande killed it today. So proud. Such a talent. Love you Ari!!!! :)" *As shown in Frankie Grande's twitcam, both Ariana and Liz came home from work together and appeared in his live chat together. *During the 2012 KCA's, they were sitting next to each other and, at Nick.com behind the scenes, can be seen whispering to each other constantly. **As shown http://26.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m1rzylZcHh1qhzi2jo1_r1_500.gif here, they can be seen shouting/singing something together during Katy Perry's performance at the Kids Choice Awards 2012. They were also seen leaving the Kids Choice Awards 2012 together Source. *The new WeAreStoopKid video shows them both laughing, having fun and talking in strange accents. *In this video, they both talk about the Hunger Games together and said that they would watch the film together. *On April 3rd, Liz tweeted "Lunch with little Ari :)" *In WeAreStoopKid's latest video, Liz's First Blackberry, Ariana says "Liz's my best friend." She was also hand-feeding Liz blackberries. *Ariana tweeted: "Oh and @LizGillies I will call you too. Lol. Even though ur in my kitchen. Come lay in the sun!" *Ariana tweeted: "Dinner in La with @LizGillies & @FrankieJGrande.. My brother just went completely blonde! Doesn't he look great? http://instagr.am/p/Jlh0FHyWRz/ xoxox" *If you listen closely at about 0:52 here, after Liz does the take and almost catches Ariana's tongue, you can hear a guy say "You almost slit your girlfriend there." *Ariana tweeted: Driving down Hollywood blvd w @LizGillies & @jennamenking in search of a McDonalds that's open so we can get @Victorious happy meals lol. <3 *In the new WeAreStoopKid video, they are both singing songs from Rent. *In her latest live chat, Ariana said that Liz gave her a necklace for Christmas, she's worn it, and hasn't taken it off and she considers Liz one of her best friends. *Ariana tweeted "What did everyone do for Memorial Day? I had a BBQ with my friends & fam, then we went to see my big brother perform. He was amazing!" and Liz replied with "I did the same thing," implying they spent the day together. *In this video, Ariana performs "Honeymoon Avenue" live. There are many rumors about this song being about Liz & maybe even a past relationship with her. If you listen closely at 3:54 it sounds like she could be saying "Girl, baby," but this is just speculation and has not been confirmed or denounced. *In this video, Ariana and Liz tell us what they would do if they won the Lottery. (Skip to 2:34) Ariana says "I would get myself a little house. No.. No... We (Liz) get our own little house, together. So that we'd have another house in another place." Liz agrees. *In this video, Ariana does a cover of Vienna by Billy Joel. This includes pictures of her family and friends. Coincidentally, this is one of Liz's favorite songs & was asked if she would be a song, she would be Vienna. *When Liz tweeted a picture of herself, Ariana tweeted back: "@LizGillies freaky and fine.. girl u lookin right ‪#whatswrongwithme‬" after Ariana tweeted this, they both had a short conversation on Twitter. Since they both were on the same plane, Liz tweeted to Ariana that she wanted to watch a movie with her. Ariana then replied that she was on her way to where Liz was sitting, and possibly watch the movie together. *Ariana and Liz had a sleepover for 5 days straight because Liz's mom was out of town. They had a livechat on their first night. Here is the link They also had a livechat with Ariana's brother Frankie on June 17th. *Ariana tweeted "Laying in the sun w @Lizgillies and her beautiful pale skin is sparkling like a Cullen's... I now have confirmation that Liz is a vampire." and Liz replied "@arianagrande Pure vampire." with a photo. *When someone asked Liz on twitter if she and Frankie were on a date, she replied BFB, meaning 'best friend's brother.' *Ariana tweeted ""You know you’re in love when you can’t fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams" - Dr. Seuss.. #love" and Liz replied "@ArianaGrande That's a good quote." *Liz tweeted Ariana a happy birthday. "@ArianaGrande HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LITTLE ONE!!! Love you so much!! Can't believe you're a month older than me. #elder #respect" They also sang "Take Me or Leave Me", a duet between a pair of lesbian lovers from "Rent", at Ari's 19th birthday party. You can watch a video here. *Ariana tweeted just to Liz, "@LizGillies guess what I'm listening to" and Liz replied "What?" Ariana replied, saying "@LizGillies my name is kerri.. i'm so very #oursong" and Liz replied "@ArianaGrande Flah oh mah is a lul bit skerriiii!" *Ariana tweeted ""I like your sparkles, they're adorable.. And you know.. I'm not the sparkliest" - @LizGillies (regarding my pink eye liner from 6th grade)." *Liz tweeted "I hate my outfit today." Ariana replied back "lol oh my god I love you." In which Liz tweeted back "Wanna come watch me light it on fire in my dressing room?" *For Liz's birthday, Ariana tweeted "Wanna be one of the first to wish @lizgillies a happy birthday. I love you girl. ❤" Liz tweeted back, @ArianaGrande "Thank you my little muffin!! Love you & wish you were here!! :)" *It is shown in Matt's July 2012 video that they were hanging out together on set. *Ariana tweeted this to Liz:#throwbackthursday #bestfriendsforever @lizgillz (@lizgillies twitter) http://instagr.am/p/OaPhN7SWZ9/ *Ariana tweeted "@LizGillies it's almost 5am & I can't sleep so I'm editing this video of us CRYING laughing. I'm so excited 2 see u this week u have no idea." *Ariana tweeted "@LizGillies "we wanted to invite you over tonight but then we thought wow that would be weird" and Liz tweeted back "@ArianaGrande HAHAHA. Omg I love you. Can't wait to see you this week." *In one of the videos, they are dancing together: here *Ariana tweeted a link to her new song cover and Liz tweeted:"@ArianaGrande Too bad you can't sing. Such a shame." Ariana replied back " I love you so much." *They had a movie night together: **Liz tweeted "Watching Cabin in the Woods with @ArianaGrande. I'm scared." and Ari tweeted "Strawberries, snuggies and Cabin in The Woods w @lizgillies" and "Scary movie night w @lizgillies! I'm so excited / terrified..." **Liz tweeted "Me: "That was the last pop out?" Ari: "Yes, for like a half hour." Me: "You're sure?" Ari: "Yes. I know this movie. Every crook and cranny." and then she tweeted "#crookisthenewnook" and Ari commented "It is." * Liz tweeted "This little girl in The Possession is excellent." Later Ariana tweeted "Just saw Possession :o Really good" meaning Liz and Ariana probably went to see the movie together. *Liz tweeted "2 AM charades at @ArianaGrande's." *Ariana tweeted "Family brunch w @LizGillies :) Have a nice Sunday everybody." *Ariana tweeted about her Q&A and Liz tweeted her this:"@ArianaGrande What was my winning charade last night? #askariana." Ariana replied:"@lizgillies probably the one about the dentist" Liz replied: "Oh, no I know what it was. I just wanted you to type it out. #jenkins" Ariana tweeted back:"I dare you #duckless" *Liz tweeted about her favorite chicken nugget dipping sauce and Ariana tweeted "Sounds really good." Liz tweeted she needs to try it, and Ariana asked if Liz could come over cause she misses her, but Liz said she has to finish a health course. The whole conversation can be viewed here. *Ariana tweeted some pictures of her as a child watching street musicians in New Orleans and Liz tweeted back "@ArianaGrande Cutest thing i've ever seen. By far my favorite 2 pictures of you." *Ariana tweeted "Another from the concert last night. @lizgillies I wish you had been w me for our fav song #missyou #mdnatour" Liz replied "@ArianaGrande Ahh my favorite!! Miss you so much!" *Ariana tweeted "Miss u @LizGillies "@MrEricLange we wanted 2 invite u over tonight but then we thought wow that'd be weird" lol http://www.keek.com/!Rab5aab *Ariana tweeted "Watching the first Sex & The City movie, 1 of my favorites. Carrie's Vogue shoot scene is like heaven. Who's ur favorite? Mines Charlotte <3" Liz replied back "@ArianaGrande Samantha Samantha Samantha" Ariana tweeted back "@LizGillies "we get it, you love to color" To which Liz replied "@ArianaGrande I can't color enough! I would color all day every day If I had my way. I would use every crayon in my box." *Ariana tweeted "catching up with @lizgillies #imisshersomuch #everybodythinkswerelesbians #werenot <3" Liz replied back "@ArianaGrande Ha. Love you. :)" *Ariana is the very first person that Liz followed on Twitter." *Ariana tweeted "#eliana #forever @LizGillies " *Ariana took Liz's hand and said Eliana twice in live chat in 17/11/12, and two also played footsie together at one moment. **At one point, they are asked by a fan if they are on a date. *Ariana tweeted: "@LizGillies"You sound so so gorgeous! Miss u". And Liz retweeted:@ArianaGrande"Thank you!! Miss you too :)". *Ariana tweeted: "@lizgillies I wish u and meeples were here tonight. I miss u." Liz replied:"@ArianaGrande Miss you too my little, muffin! Wish we could be there also. Have fun for me :)." *On Ariana's ask.fm someone asked what was going on between her and Liz. She answered:"We're married". Later another fan asked who Liz was. She replied:"My wife. And Matt's. We share." *Liz and Ariana went both with Ariana's brother and Jai Brooks to a radio studio and spend time together in New York. *Ariana went to Liz's house in New Jersey for the fist time on 6 January 2013 and they have been still hanging around a lot at that time in New York and New Jersey. Ariana tweeted that:"I can't believe this is my first time at @LizGillies' house after 5 years of best friendship. Her house is the cutest. HER ROOM IS SO GIRLY." *On Liz Twitter was that tweet:"Ariana was here." *Ariana tweeted:"I want to steal @LizGillies' hat." *Ariana tweeted:"Liz and I are going to be baking various baked goods for the rest of the day". *Liz and Ariana watched TV together with Ariana's boyfriend at home. *Liz and Ariana went ice skating together with Ariana's boyfriend and her brother Frankie on the 5 January 2013. * Ariana tweeted: "@LizGillies New Victorious tonight! Fun fact: we all almost got fired while filming it." ACTUALLY" Liz replied:"@ArianaGrande Just too many things.". Ariana tweeted back: "@LizGillies too many. Fifty shades of things." Liz replied: "@ArianaGrande You were the darkest shade of all." Ariana tweeted back: "@LizGillies Lmao oh no I'm so nervous." *Liz tweeted:"@ArianaGrande @jennettemccurdy @danwarp Break a leg, kiddies!! ;)."And Ariana replied:"@LizGillies @jennettemccurdy @danwarp thanks meeples see u Thursday ❤."Liz tweeted after that:"@ArianaGrande ��." *Ariana tweeted:"Cat hair is back :P http://instagram.com/p/VCyWA3SWcZ/."And Liz replied:"@ArianaGrande For a second I thought that said Cat's hair is BLACK. I was like damn. Game changer." *Ariana tweeted:"Morning from my house. Bette Davis & Joni Mitchell practicing a duet in my living room @isaacboots @lizgillies. http://www.keek.com/!d0Fgbab." And Liz replied:"@ArianaGrande What quality piano playing. #soundslikea2yearoldstompingonapiano." *Dan put a video on YouTube of Ariana driving a car and in the back was Liz sitting. *Ariana tweeted:"If you wanna get something done right do it yourself."And Liz replied:"@ArianaGrande There is literally no statement I believe in more." She also wrote:"My motto for life." *Liz tweeted:"I really love Thrift Shop. It's kind of the best song."And Ariana replied:"@LizGillies Macklemore is too good." *Liz tweeted:"I'm scream-singing Don't Want To Miss A Thing in the middle of a fancy restaurant with @ArianaGrande right now." And Ariana retweeted that tweet. *Ariana tweeted:"Girls night @alexaluria @lizgillies & @kristmcnamara ��." And Liz also posted a picture of them in a restaurant. *After the cast heard that Victorious won as favorite Tv show at the KCA's 2013 and during they were running onstage Ariana turned around and hugged Liz. *Liz tweeted:"Everyone go download @ArianaGrande's fantastic single "The Way" on iTunes right now!! http://smarturl.it/ArianaGrandeTheWayiT … #BuyTheWayOniTunes." *Someone asked Liz on twitter: "@LizGillies are you proud of Ari? ��" And Liz replied:"@fancyddl Beyond." *Liz retweeted some tweets about Ariana's new single "The Way". *Ariana tweeted:"Off to see my dingus @LizGillies". And Liz favorited that tweet. *Ariana tweeted:"Congratulations to my dear friend @lizgillies on hitting a million followers! Even though I called you I'm tweeting you too. Love u meeples." *Liz tweeted:"So immensly proud of .@ArianaGrande. Congratulations on going Platinum, my dingus!" and Ariana replied " I love you so much.Thank you @LizGillies.:)" *Liz appears in the music video for Ariana's "Right There"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhcpubAVdmc. *Ariana tweeted:"don't take everything so seriousssslyyy" and Liz replied:@ArianaGrande "Seriously*" *Ariana tweeted:"My new song Snow in California is now available http://smarturl.it/ArianaSnowinCaliiT … check it out if you'd like. :) enjoy x" and Liz repiled:"Love this song. RT "@ArianaGrande My new song Snow in California is now available http://smarturl.it/ArianaSnowinCaliiT … … check it out if you'd like. :)" *Ariana tweeted:"So excited for my duet w/ my talented bff @lizgillies to come out on Tuesday... we covered Santa Baby and I cannot wait for you to hear ❄️����" and Liz replied:"Santa Baby out on Tuesday! So pumped for you to hear our cover! It's fun. @ArianaGrande Love you :)" *Ariana tweeted:"Santa Baby feat. @LizGillies comes out tonight at midnight :)" and Liz retweeted it. *Liz tweeted:"Who's pumped for Santa Baby tonight at midnight? Cant wait for you guys to hear. I think you're gonna like it ;) @ArianaGrande" *Ariana tweeted:"Santa Baby is out now!!! ❄️���� http://smarturl.it/ArianaSantaBabyiT … Thank you to my bff @LizGillies for singing this w me, love you. Hope everyone enjoys." and Liz retweeted it. *Liz also tweeted:"SANTA BABY IS OUT!!!! Listen now!!! http://smarturl.it/ArianaSantaBabyiT … Hope you guys love it!! Thanks for letting me sing with you, @ArianaGrande :)" *Ariana tweeted:"packing for Japan and reviewing the schedule, I can't believe I leave tomorrow!! I've wanted to go for so long I can't express my excitement" and Liz replied:"@ArianaGrande Op. See you in 506 years." and Ariana responded:"@LizGillies I may never come back. Come over before I leave tomorrow. Aaron gets here at midnight." then Liz tweeted her back:"@ArianaGrande Ok I get in early. I will." *Liz calls Ariana "dingus" and Ariana calls Liz "pringus". *Liz posted this picture, telling us they spent New Year together. *Liz went to the Honeymoon Tour with Matt. She posted a video of them singing Honeymoon Avenue and a picture of Ariana performing Right There. *Liz posted this picture and someone noticed she was probably wearing Arianas rings. *They were seen leaving the SNL after party together, holding hands. *Liz posted this picture on Instagram, with the caption "Post-SNL with my talented little dingus last night. @arianagrande". *Ariana posted "by accident" a video of them kissing on Instagram. *Liz went to see Ariana's performance on 2016's Hairspray Live! *Liz posted with this picture "Lil Dingus collecting flowers after last night's show :) @ArianaGrande" *Liz tweeted "So proud of my little Penny and the entire #HairsprayLive cast!!" *Liz appeared in the music video for Ariana's song thank u, next. *Liz joins Ariana in her Sweetener Tour in Atlanta on November 19, 2019 to perform Give It Up as a duet.Entertainment Weekly - Ariana Grande stages a Victorious reunion with Liz Gillies and Matt Bennett at her Atlanta show Gallery Video Gallery Ariana Grande Liz Gillies singing random songs, part 1 Ariana Grande Liz Gillies sing random songs, part 2 Elizabeth Gillies and Arianda Grande sings "Bohemian Rhapsody" Verrry very Next to Normal Ariana Grande and Liz Gilles Live Chat Ariana grande and Liz gillies Sing Together Liz's First Blackberry Ari & Liz Rent Karaoke Liz Gillies and Ariana Grande Liz Gillies & Ariana Grande The Question Game Ari & Liz Answer Your Questions References Category:Real-Life Articles Category:Real Life Ships Category:Pairings